


Special

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Monte muses about romance
Relationships: Sarah Morales/Monte "Doc" Parker





	Special

“Sometimes I think about how different our lives would be if we never met”Monte told Sarah 

“I’d be in the singles market probably”Sarah says 

“Someone would have snatched you up”Monte  
Chuckled

“They wouldn’t be as spectacular as you”Sarah replies 

“You’ve got me there”Monte answered

“You are very special to me”Sarah countered


End file.
